Something I Can See
by D3villaZ
Summary: Kyusung. Sesuatu yang bisa kaulihat, belum tentu benar adanya. Kauharus berhati-hati untuk sebuah kenyataan karenanya.


_**S**__omething __**I **__**C**__an __**S**__ee_

_Cast_ : Cho Kyuhyun. Kim Yesung. Choi Siwon. _Etc_.

_Disclaimer_ : Tokoh-tokoh di sini hanya diciptakan oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Jalan cerita hanya diciptakan oleh sang _Author_ tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun untuk pembuatan ini.

Peringatan : Mengandung _**OOC**_. Tak lupa bertebaran _**Typo**_. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan _**real life**_. Ini adalah soal **_Boys Love_**. Nggak jelas, kalau kau benar-benar memerhatikan. _I warned you_!

_Enjoy it_!

* * *

Ia mengelus pelan tengkuknya. Pandangannya menerawang jauh, mengingat seorang _namja_ yang selalu menghuni hatinya. Bagaimana kabarnya? Sudah lama—tiga hari—ia tak berjumpa. Ingin rasanya ia dapat bertemu saat ini juga. Memeluknya, menyalurkan semua rasa rindu yang dirasa. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Mereka sudah putus kontak selama tiga hari itu. Ya, bahkan ketika ia datang ke rumahnya, tak ada seorangpun di sana, tetangganya bilang keluarga itu sudah pindah entah ke mana. Sebenarnya ada apa? Mengapa _namja_ itu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja?

"Tuan." Seorang pelayan menyadarkannya. Pelayan itu menaruh secangkir _cappuccino_ hangat di atas meja, setelah pamit pelayan tersebut pun lantas undur diri.

Sepasang matanya menatap dalam secangkir _cappuccino_ itu. Biasanya, ia dan sang _namja_-kekasihnya itu akan menghabiskan waktu mereka di cafe ini dan memesan minuman kesukaan mereka ini, mereka terbiasa menghabiskannya bersama.

Ah, terus memikirkan _namja_ itu... hanya akan membuatnya gila. Tapi hei, ia memang sudah gila karenanya. Ia begitu cinta padanya, hingga menentang takdir untuk menyukai sesama jenisnya.

Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya. Semua bermula sejak mereka sering bersama. Ia yang terlalu sering terluka karena seorang wanita dan kekasihnya itu bahkan tak pernah berhubungan dengan seorang wanita—begitu polos karenanya. Setiap bersamanya, ia merasa nyaman, namun jauh dalam dirinya ia begitu tidak karuan—jantungnya sering kali berdetak lebih kencang, sesuatu yang menurutnya menyenangkan.

"Aku rindu debaran itu, Yesung," gumamnya sambil termangu.

Ia terlalu larut dalam kegalauannya, hingga secangkir _cappuccino_ yang dipesannya kini telah dingin. Melihat itu, tanpa menyentuhnya, ia memanggil pelayan dan meminta tagihan pembayaran, membayar apa yang dipesan dan segera pergi dari sana.

Ia berjalan dalam diam. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celananya. Terlihat keren bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya, ia memang mempesona. Yesung saja sampai dapat jatuh kegenggamannya. Huh, ini bukan saatnya bicara tentang seberapa sempurna Tuhan menciptakannya!

Benar.

Lalu apa yang pantas diulas sekarang? Tentang Yesung-kekasihnya itu lagi kah?

Tapi ia tak mau memikirkannya sekarang. Itu terlalu sakit.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Ia segera mengambilnya di saku celananya. Tanpa melihat siapa gerangan yang meneleponnya saat itu, ia lantas menekan tombol _answer_.

"Kyu, kau di mana?" Sambar yang di seberang sana, terdengar sedang panik.

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau... siapa?" Pada akhirnya ia menyahut demikian.

"Huh, kau ini kenapa, sih? Ini aku Siwon." Ah, teman sepermainannya ternyata.

Tunggu.

Temannya yang satu ini, hanya akan meneleponnya jika memang ada sesuatu yang teramat penting. Ia ingat betul, Siwon itu sangat irit pulsa! Lalu? "Ada apa?" Ia lekas bertanya.

Yang di seberang sana sepertinya tersadar tujuannya menelepon, terdengar dari pekikan yang diutarakannya. "Rumah sakit. Yesung. I-Itu..." Terdengar tidak karuan. Ia semakin bingung dibuatnya. Memang, Siwon dan beberapa temannya tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Yesung.

"Jangan bicara seperti perempuan sedang PMS, Bodoh!" Ia sedikit kesal, masalahnya ini menyangkut Yesung. "Yesung... dia kenapa?"

Terdengar deheman, seperti meyakinkan jika dia jantan, sebelum Siwon kembali bersuara. "Yesung kecelakaan, sekarang dia sedang koma. Kau harus ke sini!"

Napasnya seolah tercekat seketika. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi dan yang tidak ia ketahui. Mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat kabar mengerikan seperti ini. Setelah seperkian detik, hingga ia sedikit tenang. "Dirawat di mana?"

Sambungan telepon pun terputus setelah Siwon memberitahukan alamat tempat Yesung dirawat.

Ia bergegas menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di pinggir jalan dekat taman kota. Setelahnya, ia langsung melesat ke tempat kejadian perkara. Ah, maksudnya, tempat sang kekasih saat ini tengah merenggang nyawa.

Dalam perjalanan ia tak berhentinya merutuk. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi, entah kenapa pula ia merasa sangat bersalah, ia telah gagal menjaga kekasihnya. Seharusnya, tak dibiarkannya sesuatu apapun melukai pujaan hatinya itu. Ya, seharusnya.

Sampai.

Ia segera melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan tempat kekasihnya terbaring koma. Tanpa bertanya pada _Resepsionis_ dulu, karena Siwon telah memberitahukannya tadi bersama tempat rumah sakit ini berada.

Setibanya ia di sana, dilihatnya Siwon dan beberapa temannya menundukkan kepala di luar ruangan. Suasana mendadak menegangkan baginya saat ini.

Melihat kehadirannya, Siwon segera menghampirinya. "Kyu, kenapa baru datang?" Nada bicara _namja_ tampan itu terdengar lemas, hal tersebut pasti ada sebabnya. "Dokter telah berusaha, Kyu. Tapi...tapi... semuanya... aku yakin Tuhan tahu yang terbaik, Kyu. Tabahkan dirimu."

Suatu beban berat seakan menghantam kepala Kyuhyun. "Kau bicara apa, sih?" Ia terlihat tidak senang. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Siwon diam tak menyahut, ia malah menundukkan kepalanya.

Dengan perasaan tak tentu, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Yesung dirawat. Di dalam sana, dilihatnya kekasihnya itu terbaring kaku.

_Ini apa?_ Batin Kyuhyun berteriak.

Ia dekati ranjang rawat tersebut. Ia amati wajah pasien yang terbaring di sana. Perlahan tangannya terulur menyentuh sebelah telapak tangan Yesung, terasa dingin.

Kehancuran menyergapnya saat ini, sungguh ia masih tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Tabahkan dirimu." Seorang berjas putih yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah ranjang rawat itu berujar pelan. Sepertinya, dia seorang dokter.

Kyuhyun tak berucap, bibirnya kelu, bahkan untuk meneguk salivanya sendiri saja terasa sulit.

Tanpa sepatah kata, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yesung, ia memejamkan matanya kala perlahan bibir tipisnya mengecup lembut kening Yesung, menyalurkan segala perasaannya saat ini.

Dan perlahan juga, setetes cairan bening menyeruak di sudut mata Kyuhyun. Tidak boleh, sebenarnya ia tidak boleh dan tidak ingin menangis, batinnya pun berkata demikian—menyuruhnya kuat.

Tapi hei, seberapa kuatnya kau, saat kau kehilangan sebagian dari dirimu—orang yang kausayang, wajar saja kan untuk menangis, tangisan yang mewakili hati dan bibirnya untuk bicara, karena ia tak mampu melakukan; mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun sekarang.

"Kenapa nangis?" Disaat Kyuhyun menghayati apa yang dilakukannya, tiba-tiba didengarnya suara Yesung. Ia tak akan salah dengan suara bening ini, suara yang selalu diingat dan dirindukannya. Tapi bagaimana bisa?

Ia lekas menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendapati Yesung tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Tapi bukankah Yesung telah...? Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada dokter yang masih berdiri di sisi lain ranjang rawat itu. "Dok, ini maksudnya apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, begitu polos kedengarannya.

"Maksud pertanyaanmu juga apa?" Dokter itu terkekeh.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun terbengong. Ia menatap Yesung penuh tanda tanya.

"_Ne_, selamat ulang tahun, Sayang," ucap Yesung, lengkap dengan kerlingan nakalnya.

Semburat merah lekas nampak di pipi Kyuhyun, wajahnya terasa memanas. "Kau... jadi... i-ini." Bingungnya harus berkata apa. Sementara Siwon dan teman-temannya yang lain datang dari arah belakangnya sambil membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun.

"Ini rencana Yesung," jelas Siwon. "Tadinya dia bingung harus lakukan apa untuk ulang tahunmu. Jadilah dia minta tolong kami untuk melakukan ini. Lagipula, ini dia lakukan sekaligus untuk menghayati peran untuk film barunya. Bagaimana akting dan skenario yang dibuat Yesung, Kyu? Apa cukup membuat 'sakit'?" lanjutnya sambil menggoda.

"Kalian ini," geram Kyuhyun. Ia sudah takut setengah mati tadi, terlalu dramatis memang. Tapi mengenai orang yang ia sayang, jelas Kyuhyun agak marah juga karena ini. Ia kemudian mengacak gemas rambut Yesung. "Jangan lakukan ini lagi. Aku takut, tahu!"

Bermain-main dengan kematian. Itu mengerikan. Itu sesuatu yang bisa kulihat, kurasakan pula. Pikir Kyuhyun.

Walau tidak terlihat, tapi Yesung tahu Kyuhyun sedang tidak bercanda. Ia mengangguk mantap. "Maaf, ya." Senyumnya turut mengembang.

"Hm." Kyuhyun. Ia kembali mengacak rambut Yesung gemas.

Jadi, kegalauannya selama tiga hari ini, hanya karena sekarang hari ulang tahunnya? Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak habis pikir juga agaknya.

* * *

Selesai

* * *

_Tsumugi's notes1_ : _Annyeonghaseyong. At first_, mau bilang selamat ulang tahun buat Ritsu, semoga apa yang kauharap terkabul, Sayang, Tuhan selalu memberkatimu XD (—ngebet banget dia minta dibuatkan _fict_ ini, _mianhae_ kalau hasilnya nggak memuaskan -tepar dipelukan Yesung _oppa_ -ehem).

_Notes2_ : _Ottokhae_? Gaje kah? _Well_, Tsumugi memang nggak bisa diharapkan untuk _fict fandom_ ini, nggak tahu banyak soal istilah Korea dan sebangsanya soalnya (fict ini pun pastilah terlihat rancu -pundung di pojokan). Tsumugi biasanya berkecimpung di _fandom _yang ada bau-bau Jepang-nya. Tsumugi pikir akan sama saja ciri khas keduanya. Halah. Karena sudah terlanjur di-_publish_, bersediakah _readers_ sekalian memberikan _review_? Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan. _Gomawo_^^

_March 15, 2013_


End file.
